Like A Flock
by Javie-and-Sammie
Summary: You gotta let him know who's in charge, let me hear you say it.I'm in charge, repeated Sasuke.Good, then you gotta seal the deal, just do what I showed you.Sometimes Sasuke wondered why he even listened to Neji. SasNar, NejGar.
1. The Start

**Like A Flock**

Sasuke+Naruto

Neji+Gaara

Summary: For three months Sasuke and Naruto have been dating and it's been great! The only problem is, Naruto won't let Sasuke take the next step in their relationship and now the only thing to do is to seek help from the master of relationships 'Neji' the thing is Neji doesn't know what the hell he's talking about.

Disclaimer: I don't own

"Would you get the hell off me teme!," screamed Naruto for what seemed to be the millionth time that night as he roughly shoved Sasuke to the other side of the bed. "Your not getting lucky tonight or any other night if you keep this up, so just stop."

"Damn Naruto how long do I have to wait it's been months now!," complained a now grumpy Sasuke. It wasn't his fault, he'd been dating Naruto for three months now and still no action, in guy time that was equivalent to a year.

"I told you when we started this that I didn't just wanna fuck around, I want to make sure that it means something to you when we finally do make that move." said Naruto as he stared at sasuke with huge puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke immediately felt guilty as he climbed back on top of Naruto, this time for completely different reasons, he stared into beautiful baby blue eyes that he knew he could never cast aside.

"Naruto, you know this means everything to me, your everything to me."said Sasuke as he moved to place a kiss on Naruto's own smaller ones. He was rewarded with one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen, one that he hoped to see for the rest of his life.

Sasuke smirked as he placed another kiss on Naruto's chin , followed by his neck.

"Teme, your being uncharacteristically affectionate tonight, did you just undo my pants?"

"..."

"Get off."

"What do you think I'm trying to do."

"Your disgusting and I'm tired."

"Dobe, we haven't even had sex yet and your already using the oldest excuse in the book to pass on sex." said Sasuke still maintaining his position on top of Naruto who in turn decided to ignore Sasuke as he rolled over thus causing Sasuke to fall off him.

Ten minutes had passed with silence on both ends. Naruto thought he was in the clear and was just seconds away from letting sleep claim him when...

"I can't sleep."

"Try."

"But I'm horny!"

"Deal with it."

"I'll get blue balls if you don't let me fuck you."

_Did he just use that line on me..._

"Sasuke"

"Hm"

"Did you just use that line on me, you do realize that I'm a guy right?"

"Meaning?"

"That line doesn't work on me, I know the truth."

"Damn."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Your problems simple man, Naruto's just confused he thinks he's in charge, you just gotta show Naruto that your the boss." began Neji as Sasuke nodded mutely in agreement. "You gotta show him that you won't take 'no' for an answer, it's not an option!

"Mmhm."

"Here's what you do, go up to him and say 'Listen here Naruto, I need sex and your gonna give it to me.'

"Mmhm."

"That's it Sasuke, I'm tell him just like that and he'll be eating outta your lap 'literally.' Finished Neji with a proud look on his face like he had just said something worth while.

"Neji have you ever thought that maybe I should just respect him and wait till he's ready." They both sat in silence for a few minute,each contimplaiting what Sasuke had just said.

"Naw that couldn't be it Sasuke." laughed Neji at his dumb friend, honestly where did he come up with this stuff.

"Yeah your right what the hell was I thinking." agreed Sasuke.

"Hey what's up guys," greeted Kiba as he came and took a seat at the small table in the restaurant that occupied both Neji and Sasuke.

"Hey."

"So what the hell was so important that I had to rush down here at 7 o' clock in the morning for?" asked Kiba genuinely curious.

"We're here to discuss how Sasuke can get his balls back." answered Neji.

"...What..."

"Because Naruto has them."

"..."

"Just shut up and listen Kiba, it's a serious problem." said Neji.

"Riiight, so what's the problem?"

"Sasuke, why don't you tell him, sometimes it helps if you say the problem out loud instead of keeping it in." said Neji matter if factly.

Sometimes Sasuke really wondered why the hell he even hung out with Neji, better yet why the hell did he ask him for relationship advice it wasn't like Neji's boyfriend was what you could call 'normal', anyway back to the situation at hand.

Sasuke had just finished telling Kiba all the misery and woe's he'd been having to endure for the past three months and damn it never seemed to fail at getting him chocked up.

"So basically he won't let you fuck?"

"Must you be so crude." yelled Neji

"Why am I not surprised that you and Naruto haven't had sex yet?" asked Kiba with a shake of his head.

"Whats that suppose to mean."

"Well Uchiha, word on the street is little Naruto has you eating right outta the psalm of his hand.

"What street?" asked Sasuke with gritted teeth.

"Doesn't matter now, word travels fast everyone knows."

"Do you believe this shit Neji."

"Oh I believe it Sasuke I told you I saw it coming."

"Last I checked Sasuke, weren't you suppose to be in charge?" taunted Kiba.

"I told you Sasuke, those pretty ones will walk all over you if you let them." said Neji like he was some sort of relationship guru.

"Like your one to talk Hyuuga, I hear Gaara has you an a very short leash." said Kiba now getting on Neji's case.

"Hm, you guys have no idea, sometimes I'm scared to even turn over in bed at night, you guys can't even imagine how creepy, this one time I didn't come home on time and I swear he just comes outta no where and I mean no where and just gives me 'the look', you know what I mean Sasuke you seen it! It's the scariest shit ever and I mean I seen some scary shit but..." suddenly Neji stopped mid-rant just in time to see two sets of amused eyes, one more so amused than the other.

"And I thought I had problems," laughed Sasuke.

"Um, I was just kidding guys, Gaara knows what the deal is I make him call me daddy."

"Oh really." said and eerily calm voice from directly behind him. It didn't take Neji half a second to realize who that creepy yet oddly sensual voice belonged to. In that one moment his entire life's ambitions flashed before his eyes...

**-Neji's Life Ambitions before his untimely death-**

"We hereby award Neji Hyuuga for being the smartest, coolest, sexiest, most kick ass and all around better Ninja that the stupid Uchiha of the leaf village forever." said Tsunade as she handed Neji one more medal to add to his numerous collection.

"Thank you."

Everyone applauded as Neji bowed politely to the audience, before engaging Gaara in a lip bruising kiss.

-Somewhere in a deep, dark, lonely cave with roaches-

"It's all your fault Sasuke that we have to live here, I shoulda married Neji when I had the chance, he's with sexy Gaara who is a red head by the way, a red head! Now look at me I'm filthy living here with all these damn roaches!," screamed Naruto as he squashed yet another roach.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry!!!," cried Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------

"Neji, Neji, you ok man?" asked Kiba as he waved a hand in front of Neji's face.

Neji turned to confirm his worst nightmare, the voice did in fact belong to... Naruto!

"What the fuck, Naruto I almost shit myself for a minute there." said Neji as he tried to even out his breathing without making it noticeable.

"How'd you do that Dobe, you sounded exactly like Gaara for a second there." asked Sasuke as he moved to pull out a chair for Naruto.

"Well, when you hang out with someone long enough you start to sound like them after awhile." explained Naruto.

"But not like that, that was some scary shit there." said Kiba as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Soooo, Naruto how much of the conversation did you hear?" asked Neji nervously.

"Only the part about how 'you think' you own Gaara." answered Naruto as he moved to drink some of Sasuke's water, who only looked on at him like a love sick puppy or a horny bastard whichever one came first.

"So your not gonna tell him are you." asked Neji as he flashed Naruto a dazzling smile. Naruto only laughed in response.

"Your gonna tell him aren't you." said Neji dejectedly.

"Oh Neji you know me better than that."

"So your not gonna tell him." asked Neji hopefully.

"Of course I am silly! I'm just surprised you even asked." For the second time that day Neji's life ambitions passed before his eyes, this time with minor alterations.

--------------------------------------------------

Next time: Gaara makes his appearance and Sasuke takes Neji's advice and tries it on Naruto.

Love it/ Hate it Let me know if enough people like it I will continue. Anyways until next time review!!!!!!

-Javie-and-Sammie-


	2. Temptation

**Like A Flock**

Chapter2: Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own this or do I.

------------------------------

**Later on that night**:

Sasuke smirked at himself in the mirror as he dabbed on some of the cologne he had borrowed from Neji. Tonight was the night, he could feel it.

"Sasuke are you coming to bed, you been in there for an hour now", Shouted Naruto from the bedroom.

'_Eager are we_' "I'll be there in a minute" '_To give you the ride of your life.'_

Sasuke winked at himself in the mirror once more as he turned and walked into the bedroom where he saw his sweet, unsuspecting prey happily munching on some candy 'so cute.

Making his was ever so slowly to the bed he eagerly drank in 'his' Naruto's appearance. Clad in nothing but an overly large white tee shirt and what he assumed to be boxers underneath, Naruto was looking utterly fuckable and the best part was that the dummy didn't even know it.

'Perfect', everything was going according to plan.

The bed shifted slightly as Sasuke made his presence known to an eager Naruto who immediately engulfed him in a hug of which he returned, no hesitations.

"I love you," Said Naruto.

"Same here," Replied Sasuke without hesitation.

Naruto loved these moments when Sasuke was all lovey dovey with him, it almost made him want to give in and give Sasuke the satisfaction he knew only his body could provide, 'almost.' Not a moment after Naruto's thoughts sasuke started to rub and grind his heated body onto naruto's own smaller one. 'Oh here we go', thought Naruto boredly.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh, baby I've got something I been wanting to give you for awhile now," Said Sasuke as he continued to grind on Naruto like like the horn dog he was.

"Get off."

Sasuke just continued to kiss him like he hadn't heard what he'd said. "I want you so fucking bad." Sasuke then proceeded to move his hand from it's position on Naruto's thigh to cup his ass.

"Teme stop." Said Naruto, but it sounded unconvincing even to his ears. Sasuke was getting to him and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the bastard knew it.

Naruto didn't know what it was about Sasuke tonight but whatever it was he didn't want it to stop. Sasuke began to kiss Naruto's soft lips, slipping his tongue in all the while imagining where else he could stick something.

Naruto was so fucking hot tonight, there was no way they weren't gonna make love tonight, he was positive. Sasuke made fast work of his and Naruto's clothes until the only thing that stood between them was each other.

"Naruto, I been waiting so long for this," Moaned Sasuke as he surveyed Naruto's body spread open for his hungry eyes to gaze upon. Naruto was flushed red from embarrassment being so openly appraised.

"Teme, your embarrassing me." Said Naruto bashfully as he 'tried' to cover himself up, but Sasuke would have none of that as he gently batted Naruto's unsure hands away.

"Baby you've got nothing to be embarrassed about, when we fuck I wanna see every sexy inch of you."

"..."

"Now open those legs and let daddy in." Commanded Sasuke, Naruto had no idea whether he should be extremely mad or extremely turned on.

KNOCK KNOCK!!

"What the fuck!", screamed Sasuke.

"Sounded like the door Sasuke," Said Naruto from his position beneath him.

"No shit, who the hell could that be it f-in midnight.

"Go look"

"But babe."

"Just go I'll be here when you get back."

Sasuke sighed as he reluctantly got up from his position over Naruto, his dick was so hard it hurt. Whoever was at the door had a death wish and he was about to make their dreams come true.

After hastily throwing on a robe, he gave Naruto one last lingering kiss before exiting the room.

KNOCK KNOCK!!

"I'm coming!, hold the fuck on!," Screamed Sasuke as he moved to open the door only to reveal... Neji!

---------------------------------

"Can I come in?", Asked Neji frantically as he pushed his way in.

"Neji, what are you doing here it's after midnight."

"Where is he!", Asked Neji as he began to search around.

"Who?"

"That little demon you call a boyfriend that's who!"

"He's in the room, why?," Asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"Do you have any idea what he's done!?"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"After I begged, pleaded with him, he did the unthinkable."

"Which is?"

"He told Gaara."

"No, he wouldn't."

"He would and he did and that's the reason I can never go home."

"Your being stupid, how do you even know Naruto told him?," Asked Sasuke skeptically.

"Well it all started today when I went home..."

**Flashback**:

Neji was practically shaking as he placed his hand on the door knob that would signal the beginning of his doom. He had stalled as much as he could but he realized that he had to go home soon or later. '_What_ _am I worried about, Naruto probably hasn't even told him_.'

As he stepped through the door, he couldn't help but notice how dark it was and when he moved to flip on the switch it wouldn't work.

"Hello, anyone home?"

If you asked him out loud he would never admit it but on the inside, Neji was terrified.

"Gaara, baby you home."

"I'm in the kitchen." Came the almost silent response.

Neji could barely make out Gaara's profile as he walked into the kitchen, it was almost as if Gaara was apart of the dark itself.

"There you are, I missed you why don't the lights work?"

"Because I cut the cables."

"Okaay, why would you do that."

"Because I like the dark." Came the reply.

"Well then why didn't you just flip the switch?"

"Neji, Naruto came by today and he said some very... interesting things."

'_Shit, Shit, Shit, I'm dead_.' "Really, like what." '_That's_ _good Neji don't show him your fear, it makes him_ _stronger_.'

The conversation had proceeded no farther than that as Neji had immediately turned and ran for the door.

"And you see, that's how I ended up here."

"Neji sorry I have to say this but you gotta go!!"

"What, why?!"

"Don't you see, this is the first place he's gonna look! If you leave now there might still be a chance for me and Naruto."

"What do you mean, Naruto's automatically safe since he's Gaara's best friend, he'll do anything for him you need to start worrying about yourself!"

"Damn, your right."

"It's just you and me now Sasuke, I have a friend that can smuggle us on a ship tomorrow at noon, but after that I figure we can live off the land eating only what we can kill."

"What the hell, I'm gonna go with plan B."

"Which is?," Asked Neji desperately.

"I'm gonna go beg Gaara for forgiveness and I suggest you do the same."

"I like my plan better, the survival possibilities seem better."

"Neji, you're in a harmful relationship that I think you should get out of, has Gaara ever even said 'I love you?'

"Yeah, all the time I remember this one time when..."

**Flashback**:

"I love you Gaara." Said Neji as he stared sincerely into Gaara's eyes.

"I love you too Neji, to death." Responded Gaara equally as he finished polishing off one of his many knives. Neji couldn't help but notice the strange glint in his eyes as he said the last part of the statement.

**End Flashback**:

"Can you guys keep quiet, people are trying to sleep." Said an annoyed Naruto as he walked into the room.

"Naruto go put on some clothes, we have a guest!" Screamed Sasuke as he noticed the scantly clad robe Naruto was adorned in.

"Neji what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto completely ignoring Sasuke.

"What am I doing here! I'll tell you what I'm doing here Na-ru-to, I'm hiding out."

"Hiding out?" Asked Naruto confused.

"Yes hiding out! Thanks to you I can never go home."

"What are you talking about."

"I'm talking about when you decided to blab to Gaara."

"Neji I never told Gaara what you said." Said Naruto as he moved to sit on Sasuke's lap.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"But Gaara said..."

"I never told Gaara what you said because Sasuke begged me not to."

"What."

"Yeah today when I went over to you and Gaara's house all we talked about was how much of a perve Sasuke here is and some other things that I am not at liberty to discuss with you."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door for the second time that night.

"If it's Gaara tell him you haven't seen me." Said Neji as he ducked behind the couch.

"One guess who that is." Said Naruto as he moved to get the door. "Gaara, what a surprise."

"Where's Neji?"

"Oh he's right over there next to Sasuke on the couch."

"Damn." Cursed Neji.

"Hey Gaara." Said Sasuke as he tried to control his shaking he couldn't help it he was just so scared.

Gaara completely ignored Sasuke as he stared at the now openly shivering Neji.

"..."

"..."

It seemed as though eternity had passed by as everyone just stared at each other, some in fear others in excitement 'Naruto'.

"Well Naruto and I are just gonna go in the room..."

"Sit Sasuke." Commanded Gaara.

"Alrightey."

Something snapped inside Neji as he just couldn't stand it anymore. Look at him pathetic, letting Gaara walk all over him. He would show him who was in charge.

"Sasuke, Naruto go in the other room I need to have a word with Gaara." Said Neji as he moved to stand in front of Gaara."

Sasuke didn't hesitate to walk over and grabbed Naruto before running into the other room. "But Sasuke, what about Neji." Asked Naruto with a pout.

"He's dead to us now Naruto." Said Sasuke as he closed the door.

---------------------------------------

"Listen to me Neji.."

"No! You listen to me Gaara, I'm tired of taking your shit."

"What."

"From now on you listen to me." And to illustrate his point he walked over to Gaara and gave him the longest, hardest, most lip bruising kiss ever."

"Who's you're man?"

---------------------------------

"Neji, Neji, stop day dreaming Gaara's at the door." Said Naruto as he moved to open the door.

"Noo Naruto don't open it!" Screamed Neji but it was too late.

"What was that Neji."

"Heaven help me."

---------------------------------

There it is chapter 2. Gaara is just so scary! But we love him. Will Neji survive only you can decide vote now. Just kidding of course he'll survive. Barely. Next chapter: What's the stop boyfriend abuse club and where does Shikamaru come in.

Read, Review!!!

-Javie-and-Sammie


	3. Why Me?

Like A Flock

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

A/N: I know what you're thinking, where's that cave she's been hiding in, am I right... maybe not... anyway I'm back so read, enjoy and review... or else!

----------------------------

You ever get the feeling that your in the twilight zone and something freakish is about to happen that will alter the course of life as you know it forever? No, well then you can't relate to the utter fear, no, terror that coursed through Sasuke's veins as he stared at the scene before him.

-----------------------------

It wasn't that Gaara scared Sasuke, it was more of the fact that he terrified him beyond all imaginable reason, yeah that about summed it up. The fact of the matter was as embarressing as it may sound, Gaara ruled them all, well, with the exception of Naruto as he was immune to Gaara's extreme freakyness. To really put things into perspective, the fear they all felt for Gaara ( again with the exception of Naruto) was equivalent to Gai's fear of good fashion sense, get the picture? Good.

-----------------------------

5, 10, 15 minutes, an hour!, Sasuke wasn't sure how much time had passed by as they all stood in unmasked fear and silence for various reasons.

Naruto was silent because he couldn't wait to see what forms of unspeakable horror Gaara was about to unleash upon Neji's damned soul at any given moment. He couldn't help it as just a tiny squeal of delight escaped his lips and caused Neji to turn to him, wrongly mistaking his squeal of complete joy for a whimper of barely repressed terror.

Sasuke was just scared as hell, not only for himself, but for the brave soul standing in front of the devilish looking red head sporting a killer scowl. Maybe brave was too strong a word as it looked like Neji was alternating between trying to keep eye contact with Gaara and trying his damndest not to piss himself in front of everyone.

A few more minutes passed as everyones feet seemed to be rooted in one spot, well, everyone except for Naruto as he had moved to make himself more comfortable in his favorite 'watch Gaara murder Neji in various ways chair' as he had deemed it recently. He didn't know why, but it just seemed like everytime Gaara and Neji had an argument or in most 'all' cases anytime Gaara got the sudden urge to run up Neji's already high blood pressure, they always seemed to end up in his and sasuke's apartment.

By this time Neji knew he could make one of two moves. For one he could get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness, kiss Gaara's feet and vow to be Gaara's eternal slave 'not that he wasn't already'. Choice two was far less embarressing and at least with this option he could scrape up the shallow remains of his manly pride. '_Well, here goes nothing_.'

"He made me say it!", Screamed Neji in a very **manly **manner while pointing an accusing finger in Sasuke's direction. "He told me if I didn't say it, he would hurt you."

"What!", Shouted an unnerved Sasuke, even more so as Gaara turned to analyze him.

"Gaara, baby, don't you see I'm just a pawn in his evil schemes, I'm so '_extremely' _ashamed." Finished Neji as he bent down to lay his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Um, Neji...", Began Naruto.

"Oh Gaara, forgive me I shouldn't have fallen so easily into his trap."

"Neji", tried Naruto again.

"He has black eyes Gaara, the color of hate, he's probably plotting something horrible to do to me as we speak." Neji didn't know how right he was, though at the moment Sasuke's eyes were anything but black as they had began to take on a slightly reddish hue to them.

"Neji!"

"What Naruto!", Snapped Neji irritably, he had already taken down Sasuke in his rain of destruction if Naruto didn't watch himself he could be next.

"I never told Gaara what you said." Whispered Naruto, but it didn't really matter as Gaara had still heard him, what, it wasn't his fault he didn't know how to whisper.

"...yes you did." Said Neji unbelievingly.

"No I didn't, go ahead an ask him, Gaara did I tell you what..."

"Alright Naruto, shut up!"

"Tell me what?"

"Looks like you just told on yourself Hyuuga." Laughed Sasuke at his ex-best friends misfortune.

"Tell me what?," Repeated Gaara once more, this time with a scary edge to his voice that made Neji cringe.

"Naruto."

"Yes Neji," Answered Naruto already anticipating what Neji was about to say.

"You know how much I hate you right?"

"I know Neji, I know."

-------------------------------

You Ever get the feeling that someone is about to die in the most inhumanely, gruesome way possible? Well, that's exactly how the occupant's in apartment B.115 felt at this very moment. Let me give you a recap on exactly what took place between now and then.

"So, who want's to start talking first." Asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke, Neji, then back to Gaara.

"What the hell are you looking at me for, this has nothing to do with me." Barked Sasuke as he stared at Naruto dangerously.

"Um, yes it does."

"Since when?"

"Since the outcome of this situation determines whether you get laid or not."

"..."

"Anyway, since this is partially my fault, I think I should start..."

"No, I think you've done enough talking for one night." Said Neji as he sent a glare in Naruto's direction.

"Well then why don't you tell me what this is about Neji." Said Gaara as he turned to stare at him evenly.

"Well...Um..."

"Oh this is just ridiculous!", Shouted Naruto finally fed up with the situation, "This morning I 'overheard' Neji and Sasuke-teme talking..."

"Naruto please", Begged Neji, now turned to face him.

"...about how Neji thinks he owns you, something about how he says jump, you say how high." Okay so maybe he added the last part but hey, he wanted to see some action.

"I never said that last part!"

"Yes he did." Said Sasuke who decided to jump in at this point, hey, sometimes payback was a bitch and a half.

"But you did say the rest though, didn't you?" Asked Gaara as he stared directly into Neji's terrified eyes.

"I'm sorry!, I didn't mean, I'm your slave and your my master!" Neji knew how stupid he must of looked on bended knees groveling at Gaara's feet, but hey sometimes you just gotta say 'fuck it'.

"Get up, your so pathetic." Said Gaara as he tried to loosen Neji's hands that were pulling at his clothes before looking up to see Naruto mouthing the words "kill him" while pointing at Neji. Seriously, sometimes Gaara had to wonder what was wrong with that boy.

Neji came to his feet as he immediately brought Gaara into a fierce hug before placing light kisses all over his face. "I'm sorry".

"How sorry are you?" Asked Gaara. What Neji had said to Sasuke hadn't really bothered Gaara in fact, he loved it that Neji thought that he owned him it was... cute that he actually thought he had any **real** power over him that wasn't sex induced.

"Very." Replied Neji as he placed a final kiss on Gaara's lips.

"Show me."

Sasuke was absolutely drowning in his hatred for Neji at this moment. How could he go from cowering in fear of Gaara one moment to practically fucking the boy on **his **livingroom floor the next. That should be him and Naruto damnit!

"Um, Gaara."

Moan..

"Gaara"

Louder moan...

"Gaara!!"

"What!," Shouted Gaara and Neji simultaneously.

"Could the both of you please get the fuck out of my house!?, and I mean that in the best way possible."

"Fine, come Neji."Said Gaara as he pulled Neji out the door.

"See you tomarrow Naruto I'll send for my things." Said Neji as he allowed himself to be pulled out the door by an eager Gaara.

"You mean today." Said Naruto and he was right as it was now two o' clock in the morning.

--------------------------------

"Damn I hate Neji.", Said Sasuke as he climbed into bed after Naruto.

"No you don't", Assured Naruto as he rolled his eyes, "...your just saying that because Neji almost got you killed by his raving lunatic of a boyfriend."

"And I wouldn't have reason enough to hate him after that 'pleasant' experience because?"

"Um."

"Seriously though, I don't get their relationship at all. It makes no sense it's like Gaara has Neji under some kind of mind control or something."

"Yeah, It's called being whipped to the point of no return." Said Naruto smartly.

Naruto was so proud to have Gaara as a friend. I mean come on, who wouldn't want a best friend that could scare the shit out of someone without even being in the same room as them and if you asked Naruto, that was what they called having power and then some.

"I think Gaara's tricking him somehow, I mean who would wan't to be with someone that they have to be on constant alert around?"

"Forget about them and come to bed." Said Naruto as he moved from his position to turn off the side table lamp.

"What the hell, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." Said Sasuke as he glared at Naruto in the dark.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto generally confused as he turned to face Sasuke with a weary expression.

"Well let's see.." began Sasuke with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Oh yeah, now I remember." At this, Sasuke move to tower over Naruto with a hand on each side of his head before placing a chaste kiss on Naruto's pouting lips. "I believe we were about to fuck." And to emphasize his point Sasuke began to grind his already swollen member into Naruto's own unresponsive one.

"Teme, what the hell are you doing." Asked a rather sleepy Naruto and could you blame him? It was already way after two in the morning and he had to get up early the next morning to help Sakura with something... he couldn't remember what at the moment, but yeah he was in no mood for sex or anything and/or sex related.

"What does it look like dobe? I'm trying to fuck." Said Sasuke as he opened Naruto's robe to expose the creamy flesh underneath.

"Sasuke..."

"Baby you don't know how long I've been waiting for this, I gotta have it tonight." Said Sasuke in a husky voice as he ran a pale hand over Naruto's tan upper thigh. "So soft." Just the touch of Naruto was enough to make Sasuke wan't to cum and they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.

"Mmmh, Sasuke..." Starting to fall into the mood Sasuke was quickly setting.

Reluctantly, Sasuke moved away from Naruto so that he could remove his own robe. With that task accomplished, he sat on his knees to observe the beauty he loved so much.

Naruto was Layed out on the bed before him like a thanksgiving feast, ready to be eaten up in vigor, oh yes, he would stick something in Naruto, but it wouldn't be a fork and it would have him crying out in pure ectasy. Golden blond hair fanned out around him framing his face like a halo, hm, it was fitting for Naruto was his angel. Pink, pouty lips sat above a elegant chin that led down to a long and graceful neck that was just begging to be sucked on, but, Sasuke resisted in favor of continuing his exporation of Naruto's sexy body.

"Teme, why are you staring at me?" Asked Naruto self consiously as a blush darkened his features.

"Shhh, let me look at you." Said Sasuke with smirk as he continued his journey down Naruto's body.

Strong shoulders that framed a delicate physique, taunt muscles with just enough mass that led down to a hiding belly button that Sasuke couldn't wait to dip his tongue into and savour the delicious taste that he knew would lay there.

Suddenly Sasuke was brought out of his fantasy come true by the sound of sniffling coming from the most precious person in the world to him. In a less than a second he was kissing Naruto trying to quiet his silent crying.

"What's wrong baby?", Asked Sasuke as he stared into deep blue eyes that he love so much.

"Nothing." Said Naruto as he tried to hide his distress in a watery smile.

"Don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, continue." Said Naruto before moving to engage Sasuke in a sloppy kiss of disguise.

"Stop it Naruto." Demanded Sasuke in a stern voice as he placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head to stop the near frenzied kissing.

"Why, don't you want me?", Asked Naruto in such a heart breaking voice that it hurt Sasuke just to hear it.

"Naruto, of course I want you, what moron wouldn't." Said Sasuke as he placed a reassuring kiss on Naruto's lips. "I love you, now tell me what made you cry."

"I want to give you what you want Sasuke, really I do, but..." At this Naruto paused still a little unsure of himself.

"But?"

"...but I'm just not ready."

"Naruto..."

"But I want you to be happy and if that means having sex, then I'm prepared to do whatever Sasuke, I love you."

"Naruto, do you think the only reason I'm with you is because I want to have sex with you?", Asked Sasuke eager to know what his dobe thought of him.

"I know you care about me Sasuke..."

"Fuck that!, how about because I love you you?", Asked Sasuke before kissing Naruto on his quivering lips, "...how about because your the only person in my whole miserable life that I've ever said those three words to," To emphasize his point Sasuke gave naruto an even deeper kiss. "...how about because I can't imagine living my life without you or even wanting to."

"Sasuke I.."

"I fucking love you, you twit get it through your thick skull already," Naruto frowned at the name calling but otherwise let Sasuke continue, "... if I knew that I couldn't fuck you for the rest of my life, I'd still be with you and die with a fucking shit-eating smile on my face."

"I know."

"Then why the water works?"

"It's just nice to hear it from time to time."

"Naruto, if I didn't love you so much I'd hate you.

That night, they slept wrapped up in each other's arms and even though Sasuke didn't get what he wanted that night there was always tomarrow and even if there wasn't he still had Naruto.

------------------------------

"So you didn't tap that ass last night." Asked Neji as he finished off a steaming cup of hot green tea.

"Well let's see Neji, after you and Gaara's little 'visit' there just wasn't any time for that, by the way go die."

"Sorry man, but I gotta go somewhere when Gaara goes berserk on me."

"You can go to hell for all I care just don't come to my apartment."

"Speaking of the devil, where is the dark prince?"

"Don't call him that and he is probably somewhere with Naruto, you know that."

"Of course."

"You ever wonder.."

"No." Answered Sasuke abruptly already knowing what that pervert Neji was going to say.

"Oh come on, admit it, it would be hot if they..."

"No, No, No, No!!" Shouting Sasuke a little annoyed with his bone headed friend. "Naruto knows he belongs to me."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't go around passing out Gaara's ass on a platter, but I'm not opposed to a little G on N action or vice versa."

"What's that?" Asked Sasuke.

"Gaara on Naruto.

"You have a name for it?" Asked Sasuke in disbelief.

"Yeah, so."

"Your sick."

"Oh whatever, I'm just honest."

"I don't care either way as long as **you** don't get any ideas." Said Sasuke.

"..."

"Neji."

"..."

"Damnit Neji! you better fucking answer me!", Shouted an outraged sasuke.

"Just messin' with you Uchiha, Gaara gives me all the loving I need."

"Spare me."

"Why?"

-----------------------------------

"That kind of shit turns you on." Asked Kiba as the four boys walked down the street.

"Hell yeah", anwered Neji, "who wouldn't want a dominant uke?"

"Dominant uke?", Said Shikamaru a little confused, what with him being the only straight one in the group and all, well technically Kiba was bi, but that didn't count.

"Yeah, kinda like what you have with Temari only Gaara's a boy."

"Sometimes I wonder." Said Shikamaru flatly which caused them all to laugh.

"So Neji, tell me more about this 'dominant uke' thing." Said Sasuke.

"I knew you were interested Sasuke, what's the matter, couldn't hold it in any longer" teased Neji.

"Not likely."

"Anyway, having a dominant uke is awesome, it's like I'm in charge but Gaara pulls all the strings."

"What does that mean?" Asked a confused Kiba.

"Alright, for example when we have sex and Gaara tells me to do it a certain way I know that I better and It makes it all the more satisfying."

------------------------------

"What are those morons high fiving about." Asked Temari as she sat on a bench in between Naruto and Gaara while Sakura stood on her left.

"Probly something stupid." Answered Sakura.

"Probly something about us." Said Naruto gesturing between himself and Gaara.

"Whatever it is let's go break up their fun, sabaku style." Said Temari as she rose from the bench.

"Shall you lead or should I"

------------------------------

**Well there it is. I know, I know long ass wait and it probably wasn't worth it but please, please, please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks again.**

**-Javie-and-Sammie**


	4. All In pieces

Thank everyone for all the reviews!! I really appriciate it, you all know I love getting reviews it makes me so happy and I update faster and that's really saying something since when it comes to updating I've been compared to a snail. So as a reward,here it is chapter 4 of "Like A Flock"

**Like A Flock**

Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why is Gaara's Boyfriend so... what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah now I remember, STUPID! I'm not trying to be mean, wait, scratch that yes I am, but I don't do it intentionally it's just that Neji really get's on my nerve's and it's not just because he's dating my baby brother either. It's like he enjoys getting himself in situations that will have my brother after his blood 'literally'. Take our situation right now for example, on the one hand he might not be over there saying something stupid not to mention embarressing about Gaara, but from the look on his face and the stupid grins the other guys are sporting, I highly doubt it.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Shall you lead or should I?", Asked Gaara from his position on the bench that he and Naruto were currently occupying.

"Hmmm, I think I'll take the lead this time." Said Temari as she started walking towards 'Sasuke and the rest of the stupid crew' without another word.

"Damn that girl scares me." Said Sakura as she too started to follow Temari's lead.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was no fool, in fact some might even go as far as to call him a genius. It didn't take a genius to realize that something horrible was coming there way 'he could just feel it' and he wouldn't be surprised if Neji was the root cause of it as he usually was. It was like Neji had a curse or something, it's like bad vibes just followed him everywhere, take last night for example. Why did he hang out with him again?

"So he's riding it like his life depends on it and I'm like babe, slow down I'm not a mechanical bull, you know what I mean?", As those words left Neji's mouth Sasuke couldn't remember a time when he was oh so sure that something bad was about to happen and the best part was Neji was blissfully unaware _'fucking beautiful'._

"Hey Neji, Isn't that Gaara and Temari heading this way?" Asked Kiba.

Sasuke turned to where Kiba was pointing and sure enough Temari was heading there way trailed by Naruto and a angry looking Gaara, oh and Sakura was there too.

"Well at least this time they have nothing to get mad at us about, I mean it's not like they heard anything Neji had just said." Said Sasuke desperately hoping what he'd just said was true, he really wasn't in the mood to shit himself today.

Neji turned to face the on coming foursome with a smirk. He had done nothing wrong, well, not that Gaara knew of anyway and what Gaara didn't know wouldn't hurt Neji.

Sasuke allowed a smile to come to his face as Naruto ran over to envelope him in a hug. Damn, this love thing to hell.

"Hey teme."

"Moron."

"You guys are so weird." Said Sakura shaking her head at the duo's antics.

Neji still hadn't moved from his position, eyes locked fiercely with Gaara's, smirk still in place as Gaara moved to stand directly in front of him, hey, as far as Gaara knew, he was an innocent man.

"So, what are you idiot's up to?" Asked Temari while staring pointedly at Shikamaru.

"Nothing." Said Kiba so fast that they weren't even sure what he said.

"Oh really, if it was nothing then why did you guys suddenly stop laughing when we walked over here?" Asked Naruto testily.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because no one can laugh in the presence of doom." Said Kiba before taking a couple steps back when Temari turned a fierce glare in his direction.

"Watch it dog-breath."

"Sooo, Neji I'm sure you were just over here discussing the weather, right?" Asked Temari in a sugar sweet voice."You weren't saying anything that could land you in a situation that you **don't **want to be in, were you?"

"Were you Neji?" Asked Sasuke while smirking at his friend.

"No?" Said Neji in what sounded more like a question. '_That's right, Neji don't let them get into your head, play it cool_.'

"Shika, you've been awfully quiet, you wouldn't be hiding anything from me would you?"

_'Say no, say no, say no_" Chanted Neji in his head repeatedly.

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Ah Ha!, I knew it!" Yelled Temari triumphantly.

"_What a fucking traitor, he's out of the brotherhood."_

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you what I know." Said Shikamaru, while looking at Temari defiently.

"Welcome back to the brotherhood!", Yelled Neji suddenly, causing everyone to look at him stupidly. "I meant to think that"

"You wanna run that by me again Nara." Said Temari dangerously.

"Yes, but I choose not to." Said Shikamaru suddenly loosing all traces of bravery when he remembered that Temari was bigger and stronger than him,well, maybe not bigger but still.

"Will you stop pesturing him, he's your boyfriend not your slave." Said Kiba.

"What's the difference?"

"Not that anyone of you will care, but me and the teme are leaving."

Just like Naruto had said, no one even batted an eyelash as they turned to leave.

The last thing they heard was Sakura screaming for Temari to stop strangling Kiba.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lived for these moments when it was just him and Naruto,no interruptions,no distractions, no annoying friends. They had arrived back to their apartment after leaving their friends and just decided to get in bed and 'cuddle'. Sure Naruto had looked at him strangely for suggesting the idea but that had soon passed when he thought about how romantic it would be to just get in the bed and just stay wrapped up in each others arms, well, right after he made Sasuke promise that he wouldn't try anything.

They lay facing each other on one pillow under the covers hidden from the rest of the world if even for a brief moment, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Naruto."

"Hmm."

Sasuke allowed his eyes to close briefly as Naruto began playing with his hair. He then gently took hold of Naruto's hand before bringing it to his lips and placing petal soft kisses on it while staring directly into his eyes. The moment was perfect, everything was perfect.

"I want to make love to you."

"Sasuke.."

"Please Naruto." Sasuke sounded so desperate, it almost made Naruto want to give in.

'_Perfect, looks like Neji's plan is working, for once_.' Earlier this morning Neji had come up with A rather ingenious plan, if he did say so himself. Neji had decided that Sasuke was being to forward and suggested that maybe he should take the romantic approach. Looking at Naruto, Sasuke could see just how much Naruto wanted to give in, '_time to bring it home'_

"I want to know what it feels like to be one with you in every sence of the word."

"Oh Sasuke..."

'_yes that's it, come to me baby.'_

"...I want you to make love to me..."

'_Score.'_

"...but not yet." Finished Naruto.

"Yes, I would love...WHAT!"

"I'm still not ready."

"What the hell, it's not like it's a difficult process, all you have to do is open your legs and let me slide in."

"I want it to mean something!" Screamed Naruto close to tears.

"It will mean alot, it will mean that these past couple of months haven't been a waste!", Shouted Sasuke.The moment those words left his mouth Sasuke regretted it. He could practically see the heartbreak in Naruto's eyes and he felt like complete shit. He hadn't meant one word of that.

"Naruto, I..."

"Is that all this relationship is to you, a waste?", Asked Naruto as his tears fell freely.

"No, of course not." Said Sasuke, sad that Naruto would think that and that it was all his fault.

"Since I'm such a waste of time, why don't you just go find someone else that can give you what you want, cause clearly I can't."

"I don't want anyone else, you know that." Said Sasuke as he tried to embrace Naruto who pushed him away. That hurt more than anything.

"I thought I did, then again I thought I knew you."

"Naruto, please listen." Pleaded Sasuke.

"No Sasuke, I'm done, we're done, it's clear to me that I can't give you what you need and frankly, I don't want to try.

"Naruto, you don't mean that." Said Sasuke feeling like every piece of his heart had just been ripped out from his chest. Naruto was his everything, even if their relationship had been brief. There was no way he was gonna let Naruto leave him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ok, before everyone starts beating me up, just think if I'm dead, you won't ever know what what happens. Truthfully, I hadn't planned on Naruto and Sasuke breaking up, it just sorta happened I guess. But trust me it's all a part of the plot. Don't worry, Neji get's it in the next chapter, hey he deserves it for always giving Sasuke bad advice! If you wan't to know what happens sooner, all you have to do is review, you know what I mean? Till next time...

- Javie-and-Sammie

And remember, Javie loves you all!!!


	5. what can you do?

Thank you to all my beautiful reviewer's. Here's the long awaited chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own

**Like A Flock**

**Chapter 5**

--

If there was one thing that Neji believed in, it was that was goes around, comes around, he was living proof of that right now as he watched his best friend down another cup of sake after showing up on his doorstep two hours before. Neji knew that if the tables were turned and he had been the one who had come to Sasuke for help, the raven haired boy would have helped him no questions asked even if he didn't agree with what Neji was doing, he would still help him regardless and so now it was his turn to help Sasuke, but how could he even begin to try to help him if Sasuke wouldn't tell him what the problem was?

Each time he would try to ask him what was wrong, Sasuke would just ignore him and continue drinking himself into a coma.

"For the last time, what is your problem?" Asked Neji from his position on the couch next to Sasuke.

"..."

"Damn it Uchiha, if your gonna sit there and drink my shit, then your gonna talk." Said Neji as he grabbed the bottle of sake from Sasuke who turned to him with a mega-watt glare.

"That shit doesn't scare me." Said Neji refering to Sasuke's glare,"Now will you just tell me already."

"Naruto broke up with me." Came the gruff reply.

To say that Neji was astounded would have been the understatement of the year. Infact, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, he couldn't have heard right. "Could you repeat that."

"NARUTO BROKE UP WITH ME!" shouted Sasuke before cradling his aching head into his hands. He should of known that him and sake didn't mix well.

Sasuke was suddenly pulled out of his little reverie by the sound of laughter coming from the form of a devil with pale eyes and long hair. When Sasuke turned to glare at him Neji didn't falter one bit.

"May I ask just what the hell is so funny." Said Sasuke barely controlling the anger in his voice. '_This fucker is laughing at my pain_.'

"You are!" Said Neji in between laughs, "You come here, making me think something is really wrong with you and then you tell me that crappy joke."

"It's not a joke you bastard!"

The laughter came to an abrupt halt as Neji turned to regard Sasuke with a serious expression on his face. "This isn't funny anymore."

"Well thank you for realizing that."

"So you mean, Naruto really broke up with you?" Asked Neji while looking into Sasuke's eyes for any sign of deceit.

"Yes you mo.. idiot!" Sasuke had to stop himself for a moment there, moron was a name reserved only for Naruto.

"Why?" Asked Neji brushing off the insult.

It took everything in Sasuke's being not to just get up and hurt Neji very badly. "Well let me see, could it be because I took your bad advice yet again, I should have known better."

"That was harsh man, even coming from you." Said Neji while shaking his head. It wasn't his fault that Sasuke took his advice all the time, hell, sometimes some of that shit sounded stupid even to his ears.

"I'm not in the mood to joke around, you gotta help me get Naruto back."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't want any part of this. Do you know what's gonna happen to you when Sakura or even worse, Gaara finds out what happened." Asked Neji.

"Trust me, I know, but I gotta get Naruto back."

Neji didn't know what to do. He knew this would end badly, but, he had to help Sasuke. "If I'm gonna help I have to know exactly what was said."

--

Naruto wondered the streets aimlessly, unsure of where to go. He wanted to see Gaara, but he had a feeling that Sasuke-asshole would be at his house with Neji and so that was the last place he wanted to be.

He was feeling so sad, no, sad didn't even begin to cover the way he was feeling inside. He couldn't believe Sasuke had said that to him, it hurt. He loved that bastard and would have willingly given him his heart, his soul and eventually his body when he was ready, but no, Sasuke just couldn't wait for him like Naruto had waited in the past for Sasuke to realize that they could have something more than just friendship.

Maybe it was for the best, him and Sasuke were just too different, it probably never would have worked anyway. It was clear to him that the only thing Sasuke cared about was getting into his pants and the worst part was, he almost let him.

Well, might as well head back home, it was after seven now and he didn't want to be out when it got dark.

--

"Calm down Temari, it's not that big a deal." Said Sakura as she stared at the fuming girl sitting across from her on the loveseat.

After Sakura had stopped her from beating Kiba into a pulp, they had ended up back at her apartment and Sakura still couldn't get the girl to calm down and it had been hours since then. Gaara had left them an hour ago claiming that he'd had some 'business' to attend to with Neji. They knew exactly what that meant and had done the smart thing and not interfere. Besides, Temari didn't particularly like Neji anyway.

"Can you believe that guy!" Shrieked Temari, "I'm his girlfriend and he chooses his friends over me!"

"Your taking this too seriously, he didn't choose anyone over you." Said Sakura as she rolled her eyes at the blond girls antics.

"Yes he did, he withheld valuable information from me. Your not suppose to have secrets in relationships."

"Well, do you tell him everything?" Asked Sakura as she eyed her friend warily.

"My business is none of his."

"..."

"I hate that stupid Neji, this is all his fault!"

"How is this Neji's fault?" Asked a confused Sakura.

"News-flash Sakura, it's always his fault in someway!"

"Your overreacting, this isn't Neji's fault."

Temari really couldn't blame the girl, she hadn't been exposed to Neji's dumb side yet since she was new to the circle which included Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru (since he was her boyfriend), Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba. Outside the circle Neji was cool, calm, and collected, but once you got to know him he was a complete dumb-ass. Really!, he was always giving Sasuke stupid advice that ultimately always got him into trouble one way or another.

She didn't even know what Gaara saw in him, well, besides the long, soft hair, oh, and the sexy eyes and that tall, lean body, but, besides that he was so annoying to her. "_Damn I hope Gaara kills him one day_."

--

Neji didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say Sasuke."

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"You said that!"

It had taken Sasuke fifteen minutes to tell him the story from beginning to end and in that time he couldn't help but come to on simple conclusion, he was screwed.

"I know, I'm an idiot." Groaned Sasuke as he dragged a tired hand down his face.

"No, I'm an idiot, your a ass-hole. Why would you say that?"

"I was doing what you told me to do, but the last part came out wrong, so very fucking wrong."

Neji could see how much this hurt Sasuke, infact if Sasuke hadn't been who he was he would have even gone so far as to say that the usually stoic Uchiha looked close to tears.

"I didn't tell you to say that!"

"I know.."

"Even I wouldn't say something like that."

"Ok Neji, I get the point."

Sasuke was so mad at himself, he couldn't believe that he had said something so cruel to Naruto, his Naruto. He hadn't meant to say that to him infact he hadn't even been thinking that at the moment, it just came out. He'd meant what he said the other day about how even if he couldn't have sex with Naruto forever, he would still be with him quite happily. Now he had to go and ruin the best thing that ever happened to him just because he was thinking with his dick. It didn't matter though, the dobe was his whether he realized it or not he had no choice and Sasuke would make him see that.

Just then, Sasuke was brought out of his musings by the sound of keys at the front door. '_Shit_!' Both Sasuke and Neji knew what that sound meant, Gaara!

Not a moment later said person walked into the room in his usual relaxed manner. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two 'reading' individuals on the couch. Did they think he was stupid or something. Since when did the two in question read liesurely and in the dark nonetheless.

"What's going on." Asked Gaara as he placed his keys on the side table before turning on the lights.

"Oh, Gaara didn't see you there!" Said Neji as he rose from his position to bring Gaara into a hug.

Gaara ignored the long haired nuisence as he turned his full attention to Sasuke.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Uchiha, like at home with Naruto?" Asked Gaara while noticing for the first time that Sasuke's book was upside down.

"Yeah right after I finish this chapter, it's a pretty good book." Said Sasuke as he turned the page, but that was cut short as Gaara walked over to him, grabbed the book and turned it right side up.

"Thanks"

"Just turn off the lights when your done. Neji can I see you in the other room for a minute." Asked Gaara, though it was spoken more as a command as he swiftly walked into the bedroom.

Neji cast worried eyes in Sasuke's direction before mouthing the words 'help me' and then followed Gaara into the other room.

Upon entering the bedroom Neji knew he was in big trouble just from the look on Gaara's face. He didn't even waste any time as he moved to sit on the bed in front of Gaara. He knew what would come next.

"So, what do you want to know?"

Gaara smirked, Neji was so well trained. He knew exactly what he was thinking even before he said it.

"Tell me everything."

--


	6. He Knows

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

* * *

Like A Flock

Chapter: 6

Sasuke checked the clock for what seemed to be the millionth time since Neji and Gaara had disappeared into their room. He was starting to get really ticked off. So, it was ok for Neji to show up to his house at any time of the day or night as he pleased with his issues but when Sasuke had a major, not to mention life altering crisis going on the asshole was nowhere to be found.

For all he knew Neji was probably in there playing slave and master with Gaara or whatever two sick twisted people did on their leisure time. At the visual that came with that thought Sasuke nearly threw up in his mouth. Eww, just eww. It wasn't that he didn't find them attractive...wait scratch that he didn't find Neji attractive in any sense of the word. What people needed to realize was that guy had serious issues, but hey who was he to judge and what did this say about Sasuke if this was the guy he came to for advice on a regular basis. Gaara on the other hand was an entirely different story. Sure Sasuke found him physically attractive all, his parts were in the right place and all, but Sasuke just didn't think he would be able to sleep with someone that scared him shitless 'literally'.

"I need new friend's." Thought Sasuke grimly.

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open and he wasn't exaggerating either the door literally burst open. Have you ever been in a situation were time just seemed to slow down to a near stop? That was happening right now. Sasuke looked up from the his position where he had been thrown to the floor from the force of the blast to see Neji standing in the doorway. When their eyes met Sasuke didn't even bother to ask he already knew his 'friend' had betrayed him and in the worst possible way.

"Stand aside Hyuga", came the calm voice and like the obedient puppy that he was Neji moved to his left. Just when Sasuke thought Neji couldn't sink any lower he always managed to raise the bar or lower it in his case. "Baby, please don't kill him he's just an innocent victim of circumstance" pleaded a rather distraught looking Neji. For all it was worth Gaara just looked at him with an entirely unreadable expression. "The magnitude of my disgust in you knows no bounds", replied Gaara with the same blank expression he always wore. The two maintained eye contact for a few more seconds in which someting significant must have transpired between them that Sasuke wasn't privy to because Neji's expression became even more dire than before if possible. And then Gaara turned his attention to Sasuke and... smiled.

Sasuke died. Not really but it sure as hell felt like it. He'd seen this smile before. Back when they were enemies it was the same small, barely there smile Gaara got when he was about to kill someone in an exceptionally cruel, twisted way. Only now that smile was directed at him.

"Gaara... I..."

"Don't", Interrupted Gaara. "Where is Naruto?", he asked in the same monotoned voice.

"Last I saw him he was home" replied Sasuke. "Listen Gaara, about Naruto..."

"I can't take the tension anymore!", shouted Neji suddenly, completely cutting Sasuke off in mid sentence which was probably for the best lest he dig himself yet a deeper grave. Sasuke gave Neji the kind of look that spoke volumes. It basically said 'you better have a way out of this'. Sasuke couldn't help but think that here was another prime example of Neji screwing him over. If he ever got out of this he knew the first thing he would do.

...

Naruto looked at the clock again. It was well after ten now and he still hadn't heard a word from Sasuke. The jerk could at least have the decency to come home, sure they had a major fight but Naruto was one of those people who believed that there was nothing that couldn't be worked out as long as two people were willing. Obviously Sasuke wasn't willing, maybe he should just throw the stupid times shit out the front door and see how he felt about that.

"Stupid jerk!", yelled a frustrated Naruto. 'If I had known relationships were this hard I'd have stayed single...and alone like I was before...' Naruto shook his head to clear it of **those **thoughts. He wasn't alone anymore. Hadn't been for awhile, sometimes it was hard to remember that. He couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke was doing right now.

Regrettably, he couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke wanted to come home half as much as he wanted him too. Beyond the hurt and past the pain Naruto couldn't deny the fact that Sasuke completed him. When they were together it was like they were the only two people in the world, he loved him plain and simple, but maybe Sasuke didn't feel the same and why would he. It's not like Naruto could help him restore his clan.

Maybe, them being apart was for the best in the end. Sometimes the truth was the hardest pill to swallow. Naruto didn't think he could or maybe he just didn't want to.

...

"Neji, Im only going to ask you this once", began Sasuke, "What the fuck happened"

"I panicked OK... I panicked!"

"We're dead"


End file.
